Lies That Were Better
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Tim didn't mean to keep telling himself stories (lies, really) of what happened. He was alone with the housekeeper all day long and chased after Batman and Robin at night. His life wasn't the best, so he liked to pretend that his parents were there. That they cared about him. Tim knew it wasn't healthy, but he didn't care.
1. Telling Stories

There were many nights when Tim would lay in bed closing his eyes and he would daydream about his perfect day. His mother and father would _be home_ for once and they would eat breakfast together and _talk to him_. They would stay home and not go anywhere to impress anyone or get money from it somehow. They would talk to each other and listen to what each other said, even the little things. Maybe even play a board game and they would read him a story or two and tuck him in at night.

He fell asleep too many times knowing that there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that it would happen, but daydreaming somehow made it more bearable.

Tim didn't mean to keep telling himself _stories_ (lies, really) of what happened. He was alone with the housekeeper all day long and chased after Batman and Robin at night. His life wasn't the best, so he liked to pretend that his parents were there. That they cared about _him_. Tim knew it wasn't healthy, but he didn't care. He hadn't seen them in seven months, they hadn't emailed in three, and called in six. (He wasn't counting, not really.)

But in his daydreams, they were there for the science fair instead of just Mrs. Mac. (he was the only kid without at least one parent there) They actually looked at his pictures and they… were proud of them. They liked to got through his pictures and take him on walks through the city.

He'd won a few photography prizes, but in real life, his Dad looked at the first place ribbon and told him, "I don't see why kids these days always get ribbons and trophies. No one earns it anymore." Tim didn't try to show him any more of his accomplishments after that. He didn't mind though.

When Tim became Robin it was much better than all the daydreaming in the world, because it was _real. It didn't disappear when he opened his eyes or fell asleep._

Bruce talked to him every night on patrol, sure it was things like, "Watch your footing," or "That's just a cat, Robin". _But he talked to him._ Bruce was gruff of course, but he was never intentionally cruel to him. Nights that were bad, really bad Batman would put his hand on Tim's shoulder and tell him, "There are always nights like this, but the good nights make it worth it".

Tim tries extra hard on the bad nights so Bruce doesn't think he's weak and is going to quit. (He would never quit.)

Dick actually hugs him. _With no cameras or anyone telling him to!_ That's a first for Tim his parents only touch him (or talk) to him when the media or other rich families are around to see. Dick was so different from that he was friendly. He seemed to _like_ Tim. It was weird Tim didn't give him anything, so Dick didn't profit from talking to him, but he still did it. Tim didn't want to ask why because it might be a test, but he kept doing it after a few months. Dick was just a good person. He talked to Tim when he was in Gotham about trivial things like how he was doing in school and new movies that came out.

Tim tries so hard not to let him down, or see the real Tim that daydreams that his parents love him. Dick wouldn't like him if he knew that he wasn't good enough for anyone to love. (He knows he isn't.)

Alfred, oh, Alfred is the best he never makes Tim feel like he will never live up to the uniform, (he knows he doesn't now.) Alfred can put Bruce in his place and he is such a controlled man. Tim knows that he misses Jason, maybe more than Bruce because he doesn't feel guilty for his death. Alfred is _kind_ in a way that goes beyond the paycheck he gets. Mrs. Mac treats him well enough, but it's for the paycheck she receives. Tim knows at least that much. Alfred tries to get to know him even though he is not a Wayne, or even adopted by Bruce. Tim doesn't know why he does it, but it's nice to talk to someone who understands what he does at night.

Tim knows that once his usefulness runs out that he be replaced by someone better (more like Jason or Dick). He can't help but relish the _words, the pats on the shoulder, the bewildering hugs, the chess games, and the feeling of not being alone._ He doesn't deserve any of it (he knows that).

When Bruce asks about his parents Tim almost tells the truth. The childhood filled with empty rooms in the mansion others envied him for living in, and the nannies that came and went like seasons. But then Bruce would knew he wasn't worth being around. Tim instead lies, the saccharine and fake childhood he invented. He tells Bruce about the trip to the museum his parents took him to, (it was school-sponsored and technically they paid for the school) the birthday parties that never happened, he told Bruce about the birthday that they didn't go anywhere, but stayed at home and marathon watched the best of Star Trek, (He had done that by himself). The times that he got the flu and his mom scorched the chicken soup (he read that in a book, once). The daydream childhood was a convenient already formed lie.

Bruce smirked in all the right places and Dick laughed, they didn't question when the Drakes had time to see their son when they were barely in country let along Gotham. Tim didn't need or want their pity. He knew the lies he told were as shallow as his parents. It didn't matter, because if they knew the truth they would hate him too.

As long as they ate up the lies; Tim could be Robin a little longer. They could never find out about his unworthiness to fill the mask and boots. things would be fine as long as he kept up the beautiful charade. It would be fine.

Tim didn't understand when his birthday rolled around and they made a _huge_ deal out of it. Nothing was going on, so they went out later in the evening so they could have a party for him. Alfred made a cake and his favorite foods. Dick got him a present that he actually really liked it was a tee shirt that had all the Star Trek captains on it and an another one that had a Robin symbol. He loved them both, they were his size and everything. Bruce had got him a Fitbit that Tim had mentioned liking months ago. It was really cool and in the style he had pointed out once in passing.

Dick and Bruce had asked what his parents had done for his birthday. Tim lied again. Jack had taken him to the skate park and they had ate out at Tim's favorite place. It had been a good thirteen birthday, Tim dutifully reported. With just enough details for it to be convincing. It was better than saying he and a friend went to the skate park driven by Mrs. Mac and ate at the concessions stand. He'd gotten home in time to do case research and get a snack.

He didn't tell them that was the best birthday he'd had. Someone had remembered it to begin with that wasn't paid to do it and he'd had a cake and gifts. Tim tried to commit every detail to memory. Even when they patrolled that night Gotham didn't seem that, _dark_ if that was possible. He didn't mind that his parents where out of town and they didn't even call or write an email, he'd stopped hoping for that years ago, after all.

* * *

Tim never calculated on his parents coming back to town.

He never figured on Bruce and Jack talking at a gala.

He didn't think that Bruce would call him over to 'talk', but he did.

And everything that Tim had worked so hard for dissolved. Bruce started it out easy enough, "Tim, how are your parents?"

Tim felt his heart rate increase, but Bruce couldn't have found out. He had been so careful all the lies were what it was suggested for parents to do in the parenting books he had read.

Bruce did find out, he knew. It was all over, Robin. Being tolerated around Wayne Manor.

Suddenly, Tim forgot how to breathe. The cave got _swirly_ and he couldn't focus anymore Bruce's deep timbre voice was drowned out by the hammering in his chest. _He knew, somehow he figured it out. Tim wasn't worth being around._

"-to know why," Bruce was saying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bruce I shouldn't have lied. I won't lie again I promise. I can still be Robin. I promise I won't mess up like that again. Don't take Robin away from me," Tim started out strong, but by the end his speech he couldn't keep the insecurities from creeping in and stealing that fake confidence away.

Tim was stupid, so stupid and now Bruce was shown the weak and flawed side of him that was unforgivable. He began to imagine how Bruce would tell Alfred and Dick they wouldn't be surprised that he wasn't good enough. They might be disappointed that he managed to stay alive as Robin and Jason was the one to die. He often wished it had been the other way around, Jason deserved to be loved and be Robin. No matter how much Tim tried he wouldn't be half as good as Jason. He only wished that it had lasted a little longer. He would be sent back to Drake Manor, back to the silence the enveloped the manor, back to _pretending and not living_ anymore.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Better than stories

The beautiful deceptions that Tim wove especially for Bruce, Dick, and Alfred were brutally shot down when Jack opened his mouth after a few drink at a gala and prattled on about his six month trip to Europe. Traveling is a hobby he's always loved and _, "It's not like he and Janet don't have the time and money!"_ Janet had merely agreed and they spoke of their upcoming trip and how it was a short one, only a month long in Burma.

Bruce knew that Tim's birthday was a month ago and Jack never mentioned coming home and spending the day with his son skateboarding. The gala left Bruce feeling like to many pieces were missing in the narrative that Tim had told them. He had been so angry and hurting when Tim came into the scene he had barely paid him any attention, he should have known better. When he became Robin, Bruce did an in-depth search on Tim, but a much lighter one on Jack and Janet. He regretted that so much looking into Tim's life now. He failed another Robin, another person that he should have been able to protect.

Bruce started to look deeper into Tim's life. The story that Tim told might as well have had dragons and gnomes in it for what little truth it held compared to the flight and hotel records his parents had wracked up. Jack even bragged about how little time he spent in Gotham, Janet hadn't seemed much better. Bruce left the gala feeling very unsettled, he started to looking in to Tim's life quietly and immediately.

Bruce started to see things with a fresh perspective an noticed more than a few things that bothered him, whether it was, Tim's eyes lighting up when Dick hugged him. or how Tim looked shocked when he was unexpectedly talked to when he wasn't in uniform. Bruce noticed how Tim would try so hard on the bad nights when nothing went right and they were left tired and beat up. He never once complained. Bruce remembered Dick and Jason complaining in grouchy teenager ways, but never Tim. Bruce had tried so hard not to compare Tim to Jason that he forgot that there are some things that should have been the same.

He should have realized it sooner. Bruce felt like such a fool the stories that Tim told were too practiced and picture perfect. Tim obviously wasn't stupid, so it begged the question of why he lied. Bruce went over his school reports and teachers notes and none of them ever mentioned that he lied, so he was either very good at lying or told the truth at school. He could have told Bruce the truth and he would have at least tried to help Tim.

Bruce started a file on Tim's parents. He found evidence that he had been left alone many times often overnight, the housekeeper came over at 10:00 a.m. and left at 7:00 p.m. Bruce had witnessed enough child abuse and neglect in Crime alley to recognize some of the signs in Tim now that he knew to look for them. It was ironic that Robin the Boy Wonder, Terror of the night was neglected, he helped dole out Justice, but received none for himself.

Bruce decided that he wouldn't give up until the case was air tight no matter how much money, or how many lawyers needed to be hired. He had documented everything he could in Tim's favor and read as many cases that went to court that were remotely similar to Tim's. Ultimately, Bruce knew that he had to ask Tim if he was right. He was silently dreading it, because Tim could lie and say nothing was wrong, or he could deny that it was neglect. Bruce decided to talk to him in the cave before patrol, when Alfred would be busy and Nightwing would be in Bludhaven.

When Tim arrived in the Batcave early as usual to practice, when Bruce called him over. Tim obediently walked over and sat where Bruce pointed. Bruce saw him sit up straight and look expectantly for an order or a task to complete. How could he have been so blind? Had he always been so oblivious to the needs of his children? How did Dick make it to adulthood so well adjusted?

"How are your parents?" he asked, regretting how tense Tim appeared.

"Oh, they're fine. Mom and Dad are going to celebrate their anniversary soon. There so gross sometimes." Tim lied as he looked into Bruce's eyes.

"I talked to Jack the other night. He said that he spent the last six months in Europe," Bruce said calmly as he watched the color blanch from Tim's face. "Why did you lie about them being home? I just want to know why."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bruce I shouldn't have lied. I won't lie again I promise. I can still be Robin. I promise I won't mess up like that again. Don't take Robin away from me," Tim almost begged. Bruce looked at the teenager that he thought he knew and realized there was so much he had missed. Normal teens didn't lie about their home life unless they had something to hide. Tim adjusted himself in the seat looking Bruce in the eyes as he wrung his hands and then stopped himself from wringing his hands.

"It wasn't a big deal, Bruce. I, uh, never lied about anything important. I just didn't want you to worry. My parents aren't in country that often, but it's not a problem. I didn't want you to think there was, uh, something wrong with me. I can still be a good Robin, I can at least try, too at least," Tim stuttered out. He looked uncomfortable, but he was telling the truth.

Bruce suddenly felt uncomfortable, this wasn't what he expected. Tim was always so confident as Robin he never told a single story that put Jack and Janet in a bad light, and yet he had been telling lies the whole time. The more Bruce looked into Jack and Janet the more he saw them leaving Tim alone. He had always had a part time nanny and the best schooling, but they never were there.

Bruce had always had his parents around him when they were alive. Tim's parents had always left him. It clicked in his 'Emotionally Constipated' brain, Tim had constantly been shown all his life that he wasn't worth staying for, and that he wasn't good enough no matter what. He made up the stories to seem 'normal'. No wonder he thought that Robin could be taken away from him so easily.

"I'm not taking Robin from you," Bruce said quietly making sure that Tim was looking in his eyes, "I don't think there's anything wrong with you, Tim." Bruce carefully placed one of his hands on Tim's slender shoulder. Tim looked up, surprised etched in his face. "No, I know there is nothing wrong with you. You don't have to lie to me, no one has a perfect life. If I had known you were all alone I would have tried to fill the void at least some. You aren't just Robin, your like a son to me," Bruce explained. If Tim's real family wasn't going to be there for him, his vigilante one would.

"You're sure? I know that sometimes I'm not very helpful and I mess up a lot," Tim muttered under his breath. Bruce didn't want to think about the times he had been told that.

"Family isn't about being perfect and never screwing up, it's about having each others back when it happens. Robin aside, you're an amazing kid. You knew figured out Batman and Nightwing half the city had the same information, but they didn't put it together. You care a lot and everyone who's met you has been better for it," Bruce surprised himself by saying, he was usually so bad at talking. "I wish you had just told me. You don't have to lie to me when you think I won't like the truth. I'm an adult I can handle it, you can depend on all of us."

"I am sorry for lying," Tim said barely above a whisper, "I just didn't think you would want me if my parents didn't."

Bruce leaned down and pulled Tim to him in a full bear hug, "I'm sorry, Tim. I'm so sorry." They stayed like that until it was awkward and Bruce reluctantly let Tim go.

"I've put some evidence together that could get you out of Jack and Janet's custody, I would be willing to fight for you in court" Bruce said staring right at Tim.

Bruce knew that things would most likely get worse before they got better, but he wasn't going to give up. Tim needed a family and he need Tim. the small child that interrupted his darkness to remind him of hope and life beyond grief. He would make sure that Tim knew that there was life beyond the wrong opinion his parents had of him. He would show him a life beyond lies that were better than reality.

He wouldn't ever stop letting him know that he was enough and that he was proud of him. He would win the case in court.

* * *

When Bruce had informed Jack and Janet about the charges he was bringing against them they were at first angry and yelled quite a bit. They tried to contact lawyers and fight the case, but there wasn't much use. The court and news reporters were all over it. The newspaper's and gossip rags were filled with lies of why Bruce wanted to adopt Tim and why the Drake's had neglected Tim. While the custody battle was fought Tim was placed in a neutral foster home until it was decided where he should live. Tim's days were filled with going to court and then back the foster family. Bruce always greeted him in the courtroom with a smile and a small wave. Between being Nightwing and his work schedule Dick couldn't come as much as he wanted to support Tim. Jack and Janet could offer no excuses to the lack of care Tim was raised with so the fight lasted a few weeks with Tim being placed in Bruce's care.

The weekend that Tim came to live with Bruce was filled with a mix of emotions from both sides. Dick was home from Bludhaven and didn't have to go back to the force until Monday. Tim wasn't sure what to do exactly, this wasn't just coming over early to get in the extra training he needed in. This was more of an extended sleep-over with the boss, except totally not dirty his mind supplied as his face flushed with redness. He wasn't sure what to do with the information that he was like a son to Bruce even though he knew he was nothing like Jason or Dick. He didn't think that he would ever be like a son to Bruce. He didn't want to admit it, but Bruce was the closest he got to a Father figure. Bruce is a deeply flawed man, but no one could ever accuse him of not caring. Tim knew that he barely let that side of him out, the side that cared and loved so passionately about everyone he just didn't think it would be extended to him in the way it happened. He had a new 'home' that he didn't have to daydream about. It was already as good as any daydream. When he was done unpacking he walked down to the main living room to that everyone was gathered there, even Alfred.

"Tim, we decided that tonight to celebrate you living with us we are going to a quite dinner at home and watch a movie or something," Dick announced with a huge smile plastered on his face. "You get to pick," he went on to explain.

"Quiet dinner, indeed," Alfred scoffed in a not unkind manner.

The dinner went well with Dick exuberantly telling about the cases he dealt with in Bludhaven he made sure to stay clear of mentioning any cases that had anything to do with child neglect or abuse. Tim and Bruce had a long talk about his home life and what it was like, it was strange because there wasn't any hiding behind a child's daydreams. Tim had told the truth little by little, they never laid a finger on him. They didn't yell unless his grades dipped which was rare for that reason. Bruce had to make him _stop_ promising to never lie again. Tim had felt guilty about that for a awhile, it wasn't like keeping Robin from his parents. He never once felt guilty about that

Bruce occasionally asked a few questions about Dick's job with Alfred shaking his head at the danger of his _day and night_ jobs. Tim marveled at them _just talking and eating together_ it wasn't strained like when Nightwing had first started coming back to the manor this was friendly and interesting. Tim knew that they wouldn't always eat supper together, but it made them feel more like family. He liked it. It wasn't perfect , but to him it was good enough.

That night they didn't patrol Gotham. The three of them stayed at the manor and had a game night, they played cards and other board games. They didn't often play games at Wayne Manor, but it seemed... right to that night. It was deep into the night when they stopped playing Payday and went to bed. Other nights they would do something simple together whether it was watching a Brooklyn 99, or spitballing new weapons to manufacture Tim noticed that Bruce tried to make sure he was always included.

Jack and Janet were still... out of the country more often than not. They had done the mandatory community service hours they had plead and left Gotham. They had seemed indifferent now that they had lost the case. Bruce made a better effort to get to know Tim and just be the dad that he had always wanted. Dick was the awesome big brother everyone wishes they had. Alfred was the best grandfather still. Tim really loved his life. He still would wake up and wonder if it had all been a dream, but then he would see that he was in his new bed at Wayne Manor. He knew that no matter what happened he would always have a place in the Batfamily that was more than enough.

 **The End**

 **Disclaimer**

 **This is fanfiction I looked up child neglect laws in New Jersey and cases, but I am not a lawyer, nor am I in school to be one. The law stuff was the product of thirty minutes of googling so it could be wrong.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave a review if you liked it!**

 **Don't leave a review if you didn't!**


End file.
